Numerous oil lamps have been developed over the years which not only provide illumination, but also constitute table decorations or ornaments. Examples of such lamps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Des. No. 281,279 and 4,399,494. Usually the lamp container or housing performs a decorative function. In some instances, however, the flame burning on the lamp's wick constitutes an integral part of the decoration, as shown in the latter patent above. The present invention concerns a lamp of this general type which extends or expands the decorative bounds of the lamp and its flame.